


Yes...No...Intersting

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [18]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Games, Homework, School, Sibling Rivalry, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: An innocent childish game unveils some truths; some of them easier to accept than others. ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ are among the smallest words in the English language … but they have a lot of power.
Relationships: Annabelle Parsons/Main Character (Desire & Decorum), Briar Daly/Main Character (Desire & Decorum), Harry Foredale/Main Character (Desire &Decorum), Luke Harper/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Unspoken Desires [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Yes...No...Intersting

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: +/- 1220
> 
> All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please, excuse me any typos /or grammatical errors.

\- Spring of 2006

Annabelle Parson invited Edgewater’s children to spend the Friday afternoon at Hazelvale. Officially, the agenda for the children’s meeting was to do their homework; however, no one said it was on the top of their priorities. Teresa Sutton, who had overheard the conversation at school, made herself invited to be present as well. 

After some snacks, they excused themselves and withdrew to the drawing room to do their homework. Well, they really did it for some time. Nonetheless, after some exercises, they got bored.

‘Does anyone know the answer to question 5?’ Annabelle wondered. 

‘No,’ a chorus of voices answered.

‘You’re taking too long to finish it,’ Harry complained. 

‘This is a lot harder than it looks.’ Luke answered him, ‘Year 6 Maths problems it’s a bit tricker.’

Harry, who had already finished his homework, was playing with his click pen. Click, click, click, CLICK…

‘Harry, please stop. That noise is driving me crazy.’ Beatrice asked him.

He continued increasing the pace to piss her off.

‘Harry, please stop,’ Luke asked too.

‘You are going to stop it now or…’ Briar threatened.

‘Or what?’ he challenged her, keeping clicking.

Briar threw her pencil, aiming at his head. Harry bent down, but it still hit him over his head.

‘Ouch! What do you have inside? Rocks?’ Harry whimpered.

‘Don’t complain, Harry! You deserved it!’ Annabelle said.

‘You really turned your coat, didn’t you, Annabelle?’ Harry grunted, glaring at her.

Sunny gladly ran to pick up the pencil case and handed it back to Briar, thinking they were playing with him.

Before an argument broke out, Theresa intervened. ‘I don’t know about you, but I want to take a break. I’m tired of thinking,’

‘If she has one more thought, her brain will certainly explode,’ someone muttered under his breath, but loud enough to be heard, leading to some seconds of awkward silence.

‘Great idea, Theresa! Let’s play Yes No Maybe!’ Briar suggested excited.

They all agreed. Briar wrote yes, no and maybe on her rubber.

‘Since it was my idea, it’s fair I’m the first to ask,’ Briar thought carefully before asking, ‘Will I become a famous stylist?’ She threw the rubber into the air. ‘Please, someone peeks on the answer. I don’t have the courage.’

Beatrice peered at it. ‘Don’t worry, you’ll be a fashion star.’

It was Luke’s turn. ‘Will I win Saturday’s competition?’ he asked. For the boy’s disappointment, the rubber’s answer was no.

‘Don’t worry, Luke!’ Beatrice reassured the boy squeezing his hand, ‘It’s just a silly game. You’ll win, I’m sure.’

The questions varied widely. Harry wanted to know if Arsenal was going to win the next game, Annabelle wondered if her painting was going to win the school contest, Beatrice asked if she was going to get a good grade on her maths test. 

‘Do you know what would be funny? If we all asked the same question!’ Theresa proposed.

‘What question do you suggest?’

‘Will I marry someone I already know?’

‘Ugh… That is a typical girl question!’ Harry complained.

‘That’s an oddly specific question, but it couldn’t hurt… I’m in!’ Luke said.

Theresa wanted to be the first to try. With the rubber hidden between her hands, she closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if she wished upon a star. She squeaked happily when she read Yes.

‘Do you have someone in mind?’ Beatrice didn’t resist asking.

Theresa just blushed, but Beatrice could swear the girl had looked briefly at Harry.

For both Beatrice and Briar, the answer was ’Yes’. Beatrice couldn’t help but reflecting briefly about all the boys she had met in her short life. Some were total jerks, but others were good friends. Her gaze landed on Luke, and he smiled sheepishly at her. She returned the smile. In Briar’s case, when she saw the rubber’s answer, the image of a certain person immediately popped up in her head. Fortunately, no one there could read thoughts. Otherwise, Briar would have died of shame.

Both boys got a Yes, and they seemed pleased with the answer. Annabelle got a No, yet it did not disturb her. On the other hand, Harry looked a little disappointed to hear that.

‘I don’t even want to get married anyway. I want to live in my family’s cottage at the town and spend my days painting,” she declared.

‘You want to be an old maid?!’ Theresa asked shocked.

‘That idea of women has to get married is a perpetuation of patriarchy!’ Beatrice censored her.

‘What the hell is that?’

‘I’m not sure, I think it’s related to women having to do what men want… I read about it on papa’s drafts…’

‘Papa, let you read his papers?! He never tells me anything about what he writes!’ Harry was indignant, ‘And you still have the nerve to deny that you are daddy’s girl!’

‘And here we go again…’ Briar sighed in exasperation.

‘Well, well, well, this is how you do your homework nowadays, playing games?’ Minerva had entered the room without the children noticing, catching them in the act.

‘Don’t be boring, Minerva…and that’s not your business!’ Annabelle protested.

Ernest entered right behind her.

‘Leave them alone, Mimi. Let’s go, or we will be late,’ he said hugging Minerva from behind and kissing his girlfriend’s temple. ‘Are you playing the rubber game? I can’t remember when was the last I played this,’ Ernest took the rubber playing with it between his fingers.

‘You can ask the same question we’re asking ‘Will I marry someone I already know?’ Annabelle suggested to provoking her sister.

‘Why not?’ and saying it, Ernest threw the rubber in the air, deftly catching it with his hand. He stood looking at the answer.

‘What is the answer?’ Beatrice questioned curious.

‘Apparently, I’m going to marry someone I already know… That’s interesting … to say at least… However, for now, I’ve everything that my heart desires right here,’ Ernest declared hugging Minerva around her waist.

‘You should also try your luck, Minerva!’ Theresa suggested.

Ernest gave the rubber to his girlfriend with a naughty grin and an expectant look. Minerva imitated her boyfriend’s technique, but she was not so agile with her hands and the rubber fell on the floor. Thinking again that they were playing with him, Sunny ran to get the rubber and ran away in the hope that the children would chase him.

‘Sunny, come back here! I’m sorry…’

‘That’s okay, Beatrice, don’t worry. It’s just a silly game. I don’t need it to know what I want and who I want for my life,’ Minerva said giving Ernest a peak that he returned with a bit more eagerness. The loving gesture was followed by a chorus of disgusted childish interjections. 

‘Please, go to do those things far away from us,’ Harry protested.

The couple left the room giggling.

‘If Minerva marries Ernest, she’ll be the most important lady of the region…after Harry’s wife, of course…and you’ll be cool by association…I’m already picturing the wedding…awww…the dress…a princess Diana’s’ Theresa chattered.

Annabelle and Beatrice exchanged looks. They had seen the answer before Sunny flee with the rubber - one unequivocal No was displayed on the old dirty rubber.

Then, Edgewater’s children realized that if Ernest was already there, that meant that Edmund would probably be at home too. This gave them a new boost to finish their homework faster.


End file.
